


Les importa un pepino

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine y Kise llegan a las manos por culpa de un bálsamo labial con olor a pepino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les importa un pepino

Kise tenía un amigo que se llamaba Aominecchi y que era más tonto que hacerle un corte de manga a un ciego. Era tan tonto que todos parecían listos a su lado. Era tan tonto, pero _tan tonto_ , que a veces hasta Kise, ejemplo personificado de paciencia y tolerancia, se desesperaba con él.

Era tan tonto que…

—Joder, qué secos tengo los labios —protestó Aominecchi tras beberse la botella de agua de Kise.

Estaban los dos a solas en el cuartucho ese donde Akashi solía jugar al shogi. Era un buen lugar, sí señor: era el único sitio, aparte de la biblioteca, donde las fans de Kise nunca irían a buscarlo. Lo malo era que, como iba a haber exámenes pronto, Kurokocchi y los demás preferían quedarse estudiando por ahí en vez de aprovechar el descanso para eso, para descansar. Por eso se llamaba descanso. Si su fin fuese otro, como estudiar, se llamaría estudio o algo así.

—¿Quieres que te preste mi bálsamo? A mí también se me secan mucho últimamente, así que siempre llevo un frasquito encima.

Aomine lo miró mal.

—¿Bálsamo? ¿Eso no es lo que se echan las chicas? Paso, Kise. Observa el método macho.

El “método macho”, como Aomine acababa de bautizar a semejante asquerosidad, consistía en lamerse los labios ya de manera casi compulsiva. Kise quiso pegarle en el brazo cuando, al babarse la comisura de los labios, Aomine dio con una miguita de pan que se vio arrastrada hacia su boca.

—Eso se te va a secar en cero coma, so imbécil —respondió Kise con el ceño fruncido—. ¿De verdad que no quieres probar el bálsamo? Hasta Kurokocchi dice que es útil.

—Si lo dice Tetsu, debe de ser cierto —admitió Aomine con una sinceridad apabullante—. Venga, pásame el bálsamo.

—¡Si lo dice Kurokocchi te vale, pero si lo digo yo, pasas de mí! Pues ya no te lo doy.

Kise era como una de esas típicas esposas que salían en la tele y que protestaban por cualquier cosa que dijese el imbécil de su marido. Era una pena que Kise no fuese una de esas actrices despampanantes que salían en las pelis yanquis; lo bueno, si acaso, era que precisamente eso permitía que Aomine pudiese usar la fuerza bruta sin remordimientos para salirse con la suya.

—¡Que me des el bálsamo, Kise!

Cuando Aomine se iba a abalanzar sobre Kise, el muy puñetero se puso en posición de defensa e interceptó las zarpas de su enemigo. Se miraron a los ojos. El grito de guerra de Kise sonó a algo así como a un gatete maullando.

Por mucho que se quisiese resistir Kise, Aomine pudo imponer su voluntad a base de garra e ímpetu, haciendo tanta presión que su frente colisionó con la de Kise. Pues hala, un chichón para el modelo de las narices. Se lo tenía merecido por no querer cooperar a la primera.

Aun así, Kise no se rindió. El chichón ya no se lo iba a quitar nada ni nadie, de modo que prefería seguir luchando por su honor perdido.

Lo que Kise no sabía, además de cómo ser guay, era que Aomine guardaba un as en la manga. O sea, no era que tuviese una versión pequeñita de sí mismo en la manga de la camisa (eso sería absurdo, vale, ¿pero a que molaría?), sino que tenía un plan secreto que dejaría, de forma metafórica, a Kise con el culo al aire.

Aomine sacó la lengua y empezó a moverla sin ton ni son.

—¿¿Qué haces?? —preguntó Kise ultrajado.

—Dame el bálsamo o te lamo _a ti_.

La cara de terror de Kise fue todo lo que necesitó Aomine para proclamarse vencedor.

Pero no.

Porque Kise también sacó la lengua.

—Yo también puedo usar esa técnica.

A veces en cinco minutos podía decidirse el transcurso de la Historia o, incluso, a una escala mucho menor y no por ello menos importante, la vida de una persona. Podía ser en forma de beso, de bala atravesando el pecho, de un “te quiero”, de comerse algo preparado por Momoi Satsuki…

En el caso de Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryouta, estuvieron cinco minutos con las lenguas de fuera y batallando con las manos y no hubo ningún tipo de cambio: siguieron igual de idiotas. De hecho, Kuroko, que tenía la intención de unirse a ellos tras terminar los deberes en la biblioteca, los vio haciendo el canelo desde el marco de la puerta y decidió marcharse en busca de mejor compañía.

En otras palabras, la lucha de Aomine y Kise fue una completa pérdida de tiempo.

El fin de la batalla llegó cuando Aomine logró chuparle la ceja a Kise, que profirió un alarido más propio de una bestia que del chico más guapo y chic del insti.

—¡¡TOMA EL PUÑETERO BÁLSAMO!! —Kise sacó un frasquito del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo pasó de muy malas formas a su amo y señor Aomine.

Ah, el bálsamo. Cierto. Por eso habían empezado a pelearse y tal.

—Esa boca, rubiales —Aomine sonrió satisfecho al tener el bálsamo en su poder.

Abrió la tapa y comprobó que ante él había una mierda viscosa de color verde pepino y que olía igual que el desodorante de Kise.

Aomine apartó la vista del bálsamo y la fue a posar sobre Kise, que estaba con tal cara de limón exprimiéndose que mejor sería no dirigirle la palabra.

—¿A qué esperas? —preguntó Kise apoyando la barbilla en la mano.

—Que te calles.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Aomine jamás había visto a nadie usar un bálsamo así. Lo más parecido era la barra esa de cacao de la que no se desprendía Satsuki (“menuda mierda de barra de labios que no pinta”, le había comentado alguna que otra vez Aomine) y era ahora cuando estaba empezando a apreciar su utilidad. La barra de cacao era sencilla e iba sin pretensiones.

En fin, el bálsamo este tampoco debía de tener mucha ciencia si hasta Kise sabía usarlo. Así que Aomine, más chulo que un ocho, estiró los morros y los acercó al tarrito verde.

Escuchó una risotada.

—¿Pero qué haces, Aominecchi?

—Lo que tú no haces —contestó.

—No me digas que no sabes cómo aplicártelo. A ver, lumbreras, con los dedos. ¡Con los dedos!

—No quiero tocar eso, que está pringoso.

Aomine Daiki, el hombre que lamía una ceja sin problemas y luego ponía reparos a tocar un bálsamo.

Suspirando, Kise pringó sus dedos en el potingue ese e hizo la prueba de cómo hidratarse los labios con éxito. Debería escribir un libro llamado “Bálsamo de Labios For Dummies” y fijo que se forraría. Ya se sabía de uno que no solo lo compraría, sino que luego mandaría una queja a la editorial porque “los pasos no estaban lo suficientemente claros”.

Aomine no apartaba la mirada de sus labios. Debía de estar muy concentrado viendo si los labios se le hidrataban por arte de magia o no.

—¿Aominecchi?

—Em. Nada. —Agachó la cabeza y, si Kise no se estaba dejando engañar por algunas de sus ensoñaciones más recurrentes, Aomine estaba un poco sonrojado.

Oh. _Ooooh_ , ¡pero qué mono! Era la hora de que Kise reclamase la revancha: volvió a meter los dedos en el frasco y los dirigió a los labios de Aomine, que de tan rojo y estirado que estaba parecía un pintalabios.

—Quédate quieto, Aominecchi. No te muevas —susurró Kise ante la mirada atenta y avergonzada de Aomine.

Aomine tenía las suficientes luces como para saber que no se podía tardar tanto en cubrir unos labios con ese lodo verde. Más que nada porque Kise acababa de hacer una demostración y le había llevado no más de tres segundos.

Puto Kise.

El único consuelo de Aomine era que él estaba sentado y Kise había tenido la decencia de no usar su regazo como silla o algo así. Sí, eso era un consuelo. De verdad. ¡Que sí, joder!

La yema del dedo de Kise recorría con delicadeza los labios agrietados de Aomine, sonriendo con una maldad más que demostrada y haciendo que a partir de ahora la mente de Aomine asociase el hedor a pepino con imágenes sensuales.

Qué mala era la adolescencia que hasta una verdura con sabor a tristeza iba a acabar poniéndole cachondo.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Kise levantó un poco el mentón de Aomine, haciendo de su sonrisa una brisa fresca de verano, y acercó tanto su cara a la de Aomine que sus narices estaban ya rozándose a modo de beso esquimal. 

—Ya está, Aominecchi —dijo Kise con voz melosa—. ¿Qué tal los labios?

Kise se apartó de Aomine y se le quedó mirando con aire triunfal, asintiendo ante su propia obra maestra mientras Aomine hacía gestos raros, inhalaba y exhalaba pepino, y fruncía el ceño.

—Qué puto asco —mintió—. Ahora los tengo pringosos.

—¡Pero ya no los tienes secos! Venga, te doy permiso para que me des las gracias. Sé que lo estás deseando.

—¿¿Pero qué dices?? ¡Más quisieras, Kise!

Ante tamaña afrenta, Kise continuó con su plan maquiavélico. Volvió a acercarse a Aomine, que algo ya se debió de oler, y con otra de esas sonrisas que harían que los corazones de los muertos funcionasen de nuevo, pasó sus manos por el pecho de Aomine.

Limpiándose en él.

En su uniforme.

Sabiendo el castigo que se iba a encontrar ahora, Kise salió escopetado del aula en busca del cuarto de baño más cercano. A fin de cuentas, no necesitaba que los gérmenes de Aomine campasen a sus anchas por su ceja, ¡qué asco! Lo que no tuvo en cuenta era que los genios y los idiotas pensaban igual, así que Aomine, que por algo era una luz, daría con él a la velocidad de la ídem. Sí, y ahí se limpiaría sus labios pringosos en la nuca de Kise.

 


End file.
